


Would you like some milk with your tea?

by Ywanie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Drunk Harry, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ywanie/pseuds/Ywanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is drunk and horny, and Louis just want his cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like some milk with your tea?

“Looooooooooubear,” Harry sang out as he entered Louis’ apartment at 2.30 am. He was happy, drunk and more than just a little horny as he stumbled into the living room. It had been a great night at a great party, he had some glitter in his hair and had lost one of his shoes so his toes on one foot were freezing.  
  
“I’m ready for your looove,” he continued in his improvised song as he came down on the couch on top of his boyfriend that was half asleep.  
“The night-night-night is young-young-young,” Harry sang in a lower and hoarser voice now, against Louis’ ear.  
  
“Go away, Harry…” Louis tried to push him away with his eyes closed. A low and annoyed grunt escaped from his lips when Harry didn’t move at all. Maybe because he had a lot more muscles and power than the petite body of Louis.  
  
“Don’t be like that, babyyy. You know that you want me to be here with you.” Harry bit Louis’ earlobe before he kissed his neck and smiled against it.  
“I can give you a killer blowjob, I can wake you up.” As Harry spoke his hand wandered down  Louis’ chest and towards the waistband of his sweatpants.  
  
“I don’t like you when you’re drunk,” Louis whined as he opened his eyes now. He had obviously given up trying to get a good night’s sleep on the couch. Well, he could admit that it wasn’t the greatest idea to begin with.  
  
“Nooo, you love me,” Harry protested and kissed Louis without getting a kiss in return.  
“Harry, you smell of beer and are cold and drunk. Let me be…” But when did Harry ever listen to Louis?  
  
“I ditched the others to come home to you,” Harry said in a low voice. He lifted his head up and looked at Louis with huge puppy eyes, and almost a little pout.  
“At least be awake with me, we don’t have to do something.” Okay, maybe that was a lie, but whatever.  
  
“Fine… fiiiiine,” Louis finally said, still sounding a little annoyed. It didn’t matter, Harry would brighten him up!  
“Go make me a cup of tea then.” Then he would at least stay awake until the cup was empty.  
  
There was no moment of hesitation before Harry was stumbling towards the kitchen, doing whatever he could to make his boyfriend happy. After all, it was usually a very good tactic if he wanted a little something himself. And he did want something this particular night.  
  
“Why do I have to _force_ my boyfriend to spend time with me?” Harry asked while taking a pirouette (originally because he lost balance, but he just went with it) in the kitchen doorway. His mood was bright as the morning sun that always was greeting Louis as he got out of bed and opened his bedroom curtains. And it was pretty much just as unpleasant, in a kind of lovely way.  
  
“It’s just a wild guess, but maybe it’s because you want to HAVE QUALITY TIME AT FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING!” Louis was grumpy. Which made Harry laugh, mostly because he was drunk enough to find it cute rather than worrying.  
“I know you hate to be corrected, but it is onlyyyyyyy…” Harry had to lift his arm up and put his wrist close to his eyes as he was seeing double.  
“2.38, baby.”  
  
Harry made some tea water, managed to stay quiet only because Louis didn’t reply him. Well, quiet as in “not talking loudly”. He was humming on “(Hit me) baby one more time” just because. For some reason, his gay became so much more evident when he was drunk. And horny for some Louis.  
  
“Come keep me company, Lou! Please! Pleeeeease… I promise to love you forever if you get in here and stop being such a grumpy cat!” Harry’s babbling didn’t stop there, he was talking on and on about Louis not really being a cat. He was more like a kitten, according to Harry.  
  
When Louis finally got tired of listening to Harry’s slurred speech of cats, he came into the kitchen to find his boyfriend lying on the floor, and a pot standing on the oven. He couldn’t help but smile a little of his hopeless little Harry.  
  
“Do you think I can manage to suck myself off if I don’t get any action from that boy Lou… Loubert?” Harry grinned wide from his own creative nickname for Louis.  
  
“Twinkyboy91, do me a favour and pull off my pants, dear!” Harry asked almost a little too politely before Louis even managed to respond to the first time he said. Harry’s legs both shot up in the air, and he unzipped his pants.  
“Pull!”  
  
“Fucking skinny jeans,” Louis cursed as he started following the command of the hobby alcoholic on the floor. It was mostly to get him to bed. Harry and drunken sex didn’t usually go very good together, because he became so talkative. And tender. Louis wasn’t in any way in the mood for tender love making. Tonight it would have to be rough “I-think-the-neighbors-can-hear-us” sex or no sex at all.  
  
With some struggle and very little help from Harry, the pants were pulled off at last. To Louis’ surprise, Harry seemed to genuinely try a back flip on the floor with the goal of getting his groin closer to his face.  
  
“I don’t think I can do it,” he declared at last and sat up. Shamelessly his hand dived into his tight black boxers and he started to stroke himself.  
“I’m not satisfied with the customer service in this home, Louis. What ’cha gon’ do ‘bout that?”  
  
Louis started laughing a tired laugh while moving his eyes from the tea pot to Harry, before he answered in the same manner.  
“I ain’t gon’ do nothin’ ‘bout that, babeh.”  
  
“You don’t mean that,” Harry protested and got up so fast he almost stumbled over Louis and fell back to the floor. But Louis caught him gracefully.  
“Yeah I do, Harry. I just want to get you to bed.” Louis’ words were soft and genuine. He placed a small kiss on Harry’s temple and smiled at him.  
“I’ll start loving you again tomorrow, but right now you’re just a pain in the ass.”  
  
The tea pot started beeping, and a sigh of relief escaped Louis as he moved away from Harry and found his favourite cup and moved up to the oven. Sadly for Louis (not really), it was impossible to escape from Harry, and within seconds he felt his boyfriend’s semi hard boner press against his ass.  
  
“I can show you _real_ pain in the ass!” A strong, tanned arm made its way around the slim waist of Louis, but in response Louis just pushed it away.  
“I don’t really feel tempted by your offer.”  
  
Harry literally stomped with his foot behind Louis.  
“I am horny. I need attention. Milk the drunk out of me so you can love me again!”  
  
Louis made his cup of tea, moving around the kitchen with Harry always close behind him. Always very close behind him. He tried his best to stay annoyed, but especially with Harry’s boner pressed up against him it was challenging. It wasn’t as if he wouldn’t like a good fuck. He wasn’t asexual; his horny and annoying boyfriend was slowly turning him on.  
  
“Stop whining, Harry! You’re sleeping on the couch tonight if you don’t stop this,” Louis warned him as he carried his hot cup of tea into the living room.  
  
Harry took a while longer to get from the kitchen and into the living room again. His hand was out of his boxer, but his cock was not begging any less for attention.  
“What do you want from meee, Louis?” Harry’s voice was almost frustrated as he fell back on the couch next to Louis and grabbed his hand, lucky he didn’t knock over the cup of tea standing on the table.  
  
“I want to enjoy my cup of tea while you’re quietly sitting next to me, preferably about to fall asleep,” Louis said, but his words didn’t sound so genuine anymore. Harry could hear that he was about to reach through. And it made him smile. His green eyes got a winning spark as he smirked to Louis.  
  
“Would you like some milk with your tea, honey?” Harry guided Louis’ little hand to his boxers, watched as Louis _finally_ gave him some of the attention he needed. If only a hand job, it was better than nothing. Then his eyes wandered up Louis’ body and met a blue pair of eyes that didn’t seem as tired anymore.  
  
“I win,” Harry declared with a grin.  
  
Louis stopped massaging Harry through the sheer fabric of the boxers, and moved his soft hand inside instead. Harry purred in response, his eyes almost closing all the way.  
“I’m a happy little kitty now.”  
  
Who the fuck other than Harry fucking Styles was _cute_ while receiving a hand job? It was the alcohol, sure, but Louis still had to wonder! Though he didn’t wonder for long before the thought was completely blown out of his head as Harry pulled him closer on the couch, ending up with Louis on top.  
  
Their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn’t passionate as much as it was caring. Louis didn’t really enjoy the inside of Harry’s mouth when he was drunk and tasted of beer, and he himself wasn’t. And Harry didn’t really want to focus on anything other than the hand job. And one teeny tiny other thing; the words he were about to say.  
  
“I want to… ahh… I want to cum in your tea,” Harry breathed against Louis lips. And for a moment after that, Louis had to stop everything he was doing and just meet his boyfriend’s gaze.  
“Wha- Harry, what? Are you for real?” Confused was an understatement. But Harry didn’t elaborate and Louis left the subject.  
  
Louis pulled Harry’s now fully erect penis out of the boxers, started twisting his hand around it while he was wanking it. His eyes were glued to Harry’s face. His lips were parted and his tongue flickered over the lower one. His cheeks were gaining more and more of a soft pink colour and his breathing was getting heavier.  
  
When Harry was getting closer he pushed Louis away and got up from the couch, pulled his boxers even further down than they already were.  
“Ha-“  
“Shhh,” Harry cut Louis off before he got a chance to say anything.  
  
Drunk and unsteady, Harry had to put one arm down on the table as the other one was moving quicker and quicker over his dick. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were almost closed.  
“Ahh, I’m close… I’m gonna… Louis, I’m gonna…”  
  
And then it happened. Harry did exactly what he said he wanted to. He aimed his cock and shot warm liquid into Louis’ tea. And on his favourite cup. As Harry came, he was almost shaking, giving away a small whimper. It was in no way ecstatic.  
  
Harry sat back down slowly, looking very content with his work, and not even looking at Louis for a reaction.  
“Your favourite things all mixed together,” he just declared.  
  
“Harry, Harry, Harry…” Louis sighed and got up to clean up immediately, mostly because it was almost three in the morning… He threw a glance at the watch and corrected his thought; it was past three in the morning. They couldn’t just leave it like that.  
  
As Louis moved into the kitchen to clean up he acknowledged his own boner. Something about tonight’s “Harry show” turned him on more than he had expected. All of the sudden he even felt a bit eager himself.  
  
The cup went into the dishwasher within a minute, and Louis headed towards the living room.  
“I’ve changed my mind, you don’t have to sleep on the couch, baby!” But during the single minute Louis had been gone, Harry had already ended up fast asleep on the couch, looking perfectly happy with the night’s outcum.    


End file.
